


Beauty

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kenny and Butters like dressing up sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kenny and Butters enjoy dressing up.

Beauty

 

“Hey Buttercup,” Kenny said throwing an arm around the boy’s shoulder. “Want to have a slumber party for two this weekend at my house?”

It was only Tuesday, but Kenny knew how Butters parents were. They would find a reason to ground Butters, but Kenny and Butters had figured out a way to turn their “Punishment” against them and they would anti-ground him, forcing Butters to spend the night at a friend's house. They did this often enough people knew to make plans with Butters in advanced but not so often his parents caught on. 

Butters smiled at Kenny, “Oh boy, I would love to Kenny, it's been months since our last slumber party.”

“I know. I have this weekend off since Mr. Kim has to get City Wok rebuilt after that stupid satellite fell on his restaurant.”

“That's terrible Kenny. At least you're still with me.”

Kenny just smiled. He didn't have the heart to tell Butters the satellite had killed him. “So Friday. Just tell me if you need help with your parents.”

Kenny gave Butters a one armed hug before leaving for class. He didn't need to look to see Butters had a dopey grin on his face. He looked anyways, still smiling and gave a very feminine finger wave before rounding the corner. 

The week passed excruciatingly slow for Kenny. He loved slumber parties with Butters almost as much as he loved Butters himself. This, of course, was not something Butters was aware of. He didn't want to break this special bond the two had. 

When Friday rolled around, Butters arrived at school with his duffel bag, a clear indication to Kenny operation anti-grounding had been a success. 

“What did you do this time?” Kenny asked carrying the duffel bag to his house, holding the other's hand. It was something Kenny did unconsciously and Butters never stopped him.

“I pretty much just sang the same song over and over while doing chores. I wish they would just let me spend the night at your place like they do Stan and Kyle's.”

Kenny snorted as he opened the front door for the Butters. “Bad influence, remember?”

“Hi-ya Karen!” Butters greeted in his normal chipper voice.

“Oh hey Butters. I guess I'll go spend the night at Ruby’s”

Kenny rolled his eyes. His sister knew she didn't need to leave. She was always welcome to join them, but she didn't. And he had a feeling it was because she didn't like seeing this side of her brother. It stung Kenny's heart at the thought his sister would not like a part of him. 

“What's wrong Kenny?” Butters asked once inside the bedroom.

Kenny just shrugged and started stripping down. There was no being shy in front of Butters, they had seen each other in various stages of dressed. Butter's didn't even fidget anymore before stripping. 

Completely naked, Kenny walked to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside was an array of panties that would make any high school girl swoon. Kenny picked up Butters’ favorite pair of lavender ruffled panties and flung them to him before pulling on a pair of blue lace ones. This was on purpose. Butters always said he liked the color blue on Kenny. Well, on Kay.

Kenny walked up to Butters, and pulled his small man bun loose. Kenny had been surprised Butters parents hadn't made him chop off his, now shoulder length, hair. Kenny supposed it had something to do with wearing a hat for two years and being able to pull it back just right so it was hard to tell it was a man bun and not just slicked back.

Butters, now clad in frilly lavender panties, repaid the favor by pulling Kenny's hair out of his bun and rain his fingers through it. Kenny loved the feeling and began to melt.

“Did you pick up anything new, Kay?”

Kenny smiled. It was Slumber Party mode. She turned to her partner, never in her life had she been glad to be on the petite side, even if it was because of malnourishment, unless it came to girl clothes shopping. Marjorine was, thankfully, the same size so they could just share clothes. Of course all clothes were kept at Kay's house since her parents didn't care.

Kay flung open half her closet, revealing a pretty good selection of women's clothing. Most of it was purchased from the second hand store, but neither girl cared, as long as they thought it looked nice, that was all that mattered. 

“As a matter of fact, I did!” Kay said, pulling out a bagged hanger. “You can't be mad.”

Kay pulled up the plastic, revealing a dress. Butters had been eyeing it the last time the two had gone to the mall. It was a formal dress, out just in time for homecoming. It took Kenny a few months to save enough to buy it on clearance. It was lavender, knee length with tiny straps. Under the bust was done with cubic zirconia. Kenny found it tacky and clashed with the satin like material, but he knew Butters would love wearing it, even if they could never go to prom or any dance as Marjorine and Kay.

“Oh Mylanta.” Marjorine whispered.

“So, we can pretty ourselves up if you like.”

“Yeah,” she breathed. 

Kay removed the plastic from the dress and held it out for Marjorine to take. Marjorine squealed with delight and took the dress, holding it against her body.

“What did you get yourself?”

“Nothing, I could only afford the one dress,” Kay saw that look pass the others face, the one that said they were about to protest. “Don't even. That's your dress. You put it on. Then I'm going to do your hair and make-up.”

As Marjorine pulled on her dress, Kay also got dressed. She loved loose fitting tops and pulled on a deep purple one that hung off one shoulder and a pair of leggings. The shirt was long enough to cover her goods, but she cared not. She just wanted to do Marjorine’s make-up and hair.

It was a good hour and a half before Kay was done. And when she stood back to take a look, her heart about leapt out of her chest. As Marjorine checked herself out in the full length mirror a plan came to Kay's mind. She stripped down to her panties and pulled on the nicest clothes Kenny owned which was also his church clothes. 

He pulled up a song on his laptop and turned to Marjorine, a smile playing across his face.

“May I have this dance?” Kenny asked in his normal voice. 

Marjorine giggled and took Kenny's hand. The two danced in the small space between his bed and the door.

“Sorry, I can't take you to a dance like this. I would love to.”

“This is more than enough. You've made this night so amazing.” Marjorine pulled back from Kenny. “You make everything so amazing. You get me. Kenny, will you go to prom as Butters and Kenny. Or Butters and Kay. Or Kay and Marjorie. Or Kenny and Marjorie. I don't care as long as it's with you.”

Kenny's heart fluttered in his chest. “Yes,” was the only word he could manage to say as he pulled Butters into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I just love the idea of Kenny and Butters engaging in some lady time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Any feedback is welcome. Or anything you wanna say.


End file.
